


After Fighting

by calvinahobbes



Category: After Sex
Genre: Casual Sex, Chromatic Source, College, F/F, Misses Clause Challenge, Polyamory, Relationship Negotiation, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 18:38:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nikki and Kat keep having sex even after they move out of their shared dorm room?</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Fighting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/gifts).



> Dear exeterlinden. I hope you enjoy this little continuation of Nikki's and Kat's conversations. As I was watching the source, it struck me that their talks felt very much like dialogue in a play, and I decided to follow that style (although formatting in true script lay-out proved beyond my html skills). I hope it works for you. - The YuleGoat
> 
> Thanks to isis for beta!

INT. KIM AND NIKKI'S DORM ROOM - COMMON AREA - LATE AFTERNOON 

KAT is standing by the mini fridge, eating a yoghurt. She is wearing an oversize t-shirt and nothing else.

ENTER KIM.

KIM  
Oh, hey, Kat.

KAT  
Hi.

KIM  
Sleeping over?

KAT  
Nah, I just came by to hang out for  
a little while. Need to get to the  
library.

KIM  
Cool. Is Nikki around?

KAT  
No, yeah, she's sleeping, I think.  
Sorry...

KIM  
That's okay. Will you tell her I'm  
bringing Andrew back here tonight?  
Or I can just put it on her message  
board.

KAT  
I'll tell her.

There's a KNOCK on the door. The girls look at it, then at each other.  
KAT looks down at her t-shirt and bare legs.

Kim smiles.

KIM  
I'll get it.

ENTER LOGAN. He is a tall, jovial-looking guy. He smiles and nods to KAT.

LOGAN  
Hey. I'm meeting Nikki here. I know  
I'm a little early, but I was hoping  
she'd be ready for our date now. She  
in?

KIM looks back and forth between LOGAN and KAT.

KIM  
Oh, but I thought...

KIM looks at KAT, who is frowning slightly.

KIM  
(slightly frantic)  
Nikki! Someone here to see you!

EXIT KIM. She dashes into her room and closes the DOOR quickly and quietly behind her.

ENTER NIKKI. She is wearing a PJ of tank top and boxer shorts, her hair thoroughly mussed. For a second she only sees KAT and smiles sleepily. Then she sees LOGAN and jumps.

NIKKI  
Logan, oh my god! What are you doing  
here?!

NIKKI ducks quickly back into her ROOM and emerges again wrapped in a sheet. KAT sighs.

LOGAN  
Hey, baby! I wanted to pick you up  
for our date. I know I'm early, so  
just take your time. I can wait.

LOGAN sits on the sofa. KAT sighs and starts towards Nikki's ROOM.

NIKKI  
No, Kat, don't...

KAT  
It's fine, let me just get my  
clothes and I'll be out of your  
hair.

NIKKI  
Kat, you don't understand.

KAT  
No, actually, I think it's you who  
don't understand! Don't you  
understand!? How RUDE it is to call  
me over only HOURS before you're  
going on a DATE!?

NIKKI  
Kat, please.

KAT  
You know, you've said it plenty of  
times, but it's actually true. You  
ARE a bitch.

LOGAN  
Whoa. What's going on?

KAT brushes past NIKKI into Nikki's ROOM.

NIKKI  
No, Kat, don't... Logan, look! I  
don't know what your game is. Maybe  
one of your teammates hit you really  
hard on the head. Don't you remember  
our CONVERSATION?

Behind NIKKI, KAT slips into jeans and a hoodie.

LOGAN  
What, you mean our little argument?  
Look, babe, it's okay. You got a  
little upset. It's fine. I forgive  
you.

NIKKI  
I didn't get upset; I broke up with  
you.

LOGAN  
Look, I'm just saying. Breaking up  
just because we had an argument.  
That's like, not PRODUCTIVE. Let's  
just try again.

KAT exits Nikki's room. Nikki tries to stop her.

NIKKI  
Stop.

KAT  
No. I'm leaving.

NIKKI  
Can't you just let me speak?!

KAT  
I ALWAYS let you speak! I've been  
letting you run off at the mouth for  
TWO YEARS, Nikki!  
(she deflates)  
You know, we still haven't even  
kissed. 

LOGAN  
(aside)  
Whoa!

KAT  
God, I've been such an idiot. I  
should have just given you up when  
we switched dorms. Clean slate. No  
more mess.

NIKKI  
I didn't make a date and then call  
you! There was no date. God, you're  
twisting everything around!

KAT  
No, YOU'RE the one who's twisting  
everything! I don't even care that  
you're going on dates.

NIKKI  
Well, you BETTER not care. You're  
the one who's dating that feminazi  
Trish.

KAT  
Do you even hear yourself? I'm not  
dating Trish! We stopped seeing each  
other, like, months ago.

NIKKI  
Why the fuck didn't you tell me  
that? I thought we were friends. I  
thought friends TOLD each other shit.

KAT  
I didn't tell you because you never  
asked, Nikki! You never asked.

They both fall quiet.

LOGAN  
Look, I'm not sure what you just  
decided, but *I* haven't been in a  
threesome. Yet.

They both stare at him, incredulously.

LOGAN  
Hey, I'm not saying, like, decide now  
or anything. But you are totally  
welcome to give me a call. Anytime.

NIKKI  
(to Logan)  
Get out!

KAT leaves. LOGAN remains, staring at Nikki. NIKKI sighs, running a hand through her hair.

 

INT. LIBRARY - NIGHT

KAT is slouched over a table, staring at a book. NIKKI sits down next to her, tossing a bag of candy on the open book. 

NIKKI  
Look, I'm sorry. 

KAT doesn't reply, keeps her gaze averted.

NIKKI  
You know I never apologize for being  
me. But I'm sorry you were hurt. I  
didn't mean to yell at you. I don't  
want you to give up on me.

KAT  
Oh my god. You just don't want to  
lose your fuckbuddy.

NIKKI  
No, that's not true. I mean, not  
that you aren't amazing for that.  
But I'm okay without my fuckbuddy.  
I'm not okay without my friend.

KAT  
We're friends?

NIKKI  
Well yeah. I mean, aren't we? We  
might not be very good at it, but we  
can be better.  
(she mimicks Logan)  
Look, I'm just saying. Fighting is  
not PRODUCTIVE.

KAT smiles.

KAT  
Why did you even date that guy? He  
was so awful.

NIKKI  
(shrugs)  
He had a giant dick.

KAT  
Oh my god, gross.

NIKKI  
But I talked to him, and I'm pretty  
sure he thinks I'm a giant lesbo now.

KAT  
But you're not.

NIKKI  
Hell, no. Still love the cock.  
But I mean -- that doesn't mean I  
don't want to fuck girls, too...

KAT  
Oh, wow. You've only been in college  
for two years before you realize  
that?

NIKKI  
(nudges her)  
Shut up. Anyway, I'm sure he got the  
message this time. We are definitely  
broken up for real now. In case you  
care.

KAT  
I don't know, am I supposed to care?  
Do you want me to care? I'm pretty  
sure if I were your friend I wouldn't  
want to dictate who you dated or  
slept with.

NIKKI  
No, friends care about that stuff.  
They get to say to each other,  
"Hey, you're dating a total moron.  
Stop that." 

KAT  
But friends don't sleep with each  
other.

NIKKI draws Kat's BOOK towards herself, brushing the candy aside.

NIKKI  
Sure they do. We do. 

KAT  
No, I SERVICE you, and you TOLERATE  
me getting off in your presence.  
That's how far we've come. I'm not  
sure that's enough for me.

NIKKI  
So you want me to eat you out?

KAT  
Not if you don't want to!

NIKKI  
Well, maybe I do want to. I've  
definitely been thinking about it.  
But you never asked! And I didn't  
want to say anything, because...

KAT  
Why?

NIKKI  
Well, what if I suck at it? What if  
I hate it? What if I like it so much  
I'll never want to lick dick again?  
What if you try me once and I'm  
really bad and you decide there's no  
reason to hang around?

KAT snatches the BOOK from NIKKI, brandishing it at her.

KAT  
Oh my god. 

NIKKI  
What?

KAT  
You like me.

NIKKI  
What? No.

KAT  
You like me. You want to make love  
to my pleasure cave.

KAT pokes her with the BOOK. NIKKI bats it away.

NIKKI  
Ew. No.

KAT  
But you're afraid I won't like you  
back.

NIKKI  
Well, do you?

KAT  
Nikki. 

KAT puts the BOOK down.

KAT  
I've been hanging around for two  
years.

NIKKI  
So?

KAT  
I like you a lot.

They smile at each other, finally.

NIKKI  
Oh wait.

KAT  
What?

NIKKI  
I don't like kissing. You said we  
haven't even kissed yet, but I don't  
do that. Wet. Tongues wiggling  
around. Nasty stuff. 

KAT  
What! What are you on about? Kissing  
isn't nasty. It's nice. Soft. Sweet.

NIKKI  
Alright, look, you've already talked  
me into munching rug, can we just  
give it a rest with the changes? For  
a little while? Thank you?

KAT sighs, puts her arm around Nikki and draws her close. NIKKI rests her head on her shoulder.

KAT  
I don't want you to not see other  
people. If that's something you want.

NIKKI  
Didn't we have this conversation?

KAT  
No, we didn't. 

NIKKI  
So you'd be okay with me dating guys?

KAT  
Sure.

NIKKI  
Girls?

KAT  
Yeah...

NIKKI  
Do I have to let you know right now?

KAT  
No. But just. Let me know before  
they come to pick you up for a date.

NIKKI  
I DIDN'T PLAN that!

KAT  
No, I know.  
It's just. I've never actually known  
you dating just one person.

NIKKI  
Well, I've never been serious about  
anyone before.

KAT looks at her, but NIKKI keeps her head on her shoulder.

KAT  
I'm just saying if you were poly,  
that would be okay too.

NIKKI  
God. Poly. That sounds like a VD.

KAT  
Shut up. Polyamorous. Means you can  
be in love with more than one person  
at a time.

NIKKI  
Aren't you a fancy know-it-all.

KAT  
It's Trish. She knows. You should  
try actually talking to her sometime.

NIKKI  
Are YOU? Poly?

KAT  
I don't know. I haven't figured it  
out yet.

NIKKI  
I guess there's a lot of stuff we  
need to figure out.

KAT  
That's okay. 

NIKKI  
We'll figure it out together.

Pull back on the two of them, leaning against each other by the table. NIKKI reaches out for the candy. Fade to black.


End file.
